Antar Can Wait, Heaven is Here
by CoalTrain
Summary: Zan finds himself faking his death to make it out alive. On his own, he finds himself rethinking his feeling on Ava. And what happens when he finds a baby orphan sharing his name, all the way from Roswell?
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I already took this story down and editted it. Reason being? I decided to change the story title and some of the prologue so I might as well start it new.

**NOTE: I am seriously thinking about writing a story based on Roswell following the tale but with the addition of some fanfiction authors. Those who I find to be my most loyal readers and with their permission are most likely to get in, because I'd like to be those inside to enjoy my writing. (After all, who wants to read a story about them that they think is dull or crud?) If you're interested, let me know! (No PMs, though, please. I normally don't check my email)**

Summary: After Rath and Lonnie betrayed him, Zan finds himself faking his death to make it out alive. On his own, he finds himself rethinking his feeling on Ava...but what happens when almost two years later he finds a young orphan being taken in a New York home, especially upon discovering he shares his name. Zan.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yeah, rub it in why don't you?

* * *

"God damn Rath. Frickin' Lonnie!" Zan shouted inside the sewers that the four Antarians had come to call home, his voice echoing throughout the endless tunnel.

It just killed him to know that the three he had known as family throughout his life had betrayed him in such a way.

'No, four,' that fact he mentally corrected himself. He couldn't help but remember the look on Ava's face, the way she screamed as they pushed him into that car. The expression had driven him nuts, and for some reason he had been so close to telling her that he was alright, that he wasn't really dead. It had been too hard not to reach up and touch her hair. Sighing, he shook his head. After all, this came down to one question.

Why he had faked his death? Why hadn't he moved? Why had he let them think he was so weak that he couldn't stop a truck from crushing him? Unfortunately for them, they underestimated him. It wasn't too much trouble for the King of Antar to project the wheel of the truck to miss him, and then to shape shift his body to look mangled and broken.

They had ran from the incident, dragging a hysterical Ava along with them. Who knew what they would do? But as he got up from the scene, following them at a distance and watched as they drove off, he couldn't help but notice what the license plate said. New Mexico.

How could they even think of this? Were they so desperate to go home?

And now all he could wonder is how long they would be gone, if the other Zan would agree...and how much time he had before he had to disappear from the life he knew forever.

He just had to figure out where he was going to go...and what he was going to do about it. Sighing, he pulled a bag onto his shoulder and put just a few of their things with him. After all, they didn't have much to start with. Quickly grabbing one of Ava's chokers, however, he tied it around his wrist on impulse. What was this feeling that he kept getting when he thought of her? He had never felt this before. After all, he knew that there had to be something more for him that this destiny he was meant to live, and how much he hated the thought of his past life. Now things seemed to be changing, however, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to Ava. What if they hurt her next? It was hard to forget the stricken look and defiance as Rath dragged her away. And how angry he looked. All Zan could hope for would be that they wouldn't do anything to her. That, and the other set would be much safer for her to be around than his sister and his second were.

Shifting the backpack once more, he sighed and looked back and what had been his home for the past several years. It was hard looking for the future but he knew one thing he had to do. He had to get to Roswell and find out what was going on. And stop Rath and Lonnie once and for all.

* * *

That's the Prologue. The first chapter (which will be rather longer, as you may be hoping for...I'm hoping you enjoy my story) should be up soon. R/R, please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I know. I'm cringing right now. This is shorter than I planned but there's a reason for it. I was initially going to combine two chapters together but...AHA! I realized something.

It'd make a longer third chapter. So please stick around for that. It'll be amazing! I think...

* * *

It had been almost a full week since Lonnie and Rath had taken off with Ava to Roswell when Zan decided to check, just to see if they were there yet. If they had come back, he already knew what he would do. He would take off with Ava and never come back to New York. Just leave that life aside and stick with the world he knew. How was he supposed to rule a planet if he couldn't figure out who he was on Earth, where he had lived all his life? 

Sighing, he found himself walking through the crowded streets, twisting through the hoard of people before he managed to find one of the sewer accesses they had always used to get to what they had called home. Now it seemed inevitable, him ever being able to call a place home again.

Feet sloshing through the water and other such bits of a normal New York sewer, it didn't take long for him to catch voices echoing ahead. Pausing for a moment, he found it a better idea for him to approach quieter, not knowing what either of them would do upon seeing him again. He couldn't risk anything happening yet, if they would some day have to 'duke' it out.

Sighing to himself softly, he could have sworn he heard Ava's voice. Her usual shyness, how she didn't like to stick out in front of the others much. As he finally got close enough to be in the shadows so they didn't spot him, but he could see them clear as day, he felt his stomach drop.

That was not Ava. Or at least not his Ava.

Where had that thought come from? Never before had he actually thought of her as his, but now everything seemed to be coming in a different perspective. Peering closer, he couldn't help but note that the other Zan was there, too. His double. But what did this mean? What had they done with Ava? They had no reason to kill her like they had him…it didn't piece together.

Not even bothering to listen in on the conversation, he found himself having no choice but to go to Roswell. There had to be something there. After all, there must be another set of Vilandra and Rath somewhere, and he had to find them. To figure out what was happening. More importantly, what had happened to Ava. They were all crucial to survival, even if there were two sets. There had to be something more to it all.

"You messed with the wrong king," he muttered under his breath, tone malicious as he took one last glance at Rath and Lonnie. He knew he should, but didn't even bother to warn either the Zan or Ava dupes about the two. He had more important things to worry about, and he only had a matter of time before the balance was shifted. He didn't even know if it was possible to survive if the sets mixed together. They were different genes in general. There was no way it could work.

Sighing, he turned his back quickly on the only world he knew. It was as if he didn't do it fast enough, he wouldn't be able to force himself completely away. There was only one thing in the world that seemed to matter now. That was finding Ava, and knowing what Rath and Lonnie's plans were.

This all brought him to once conclusion.

He had to get to Roswell.

* * *

Yes, that's all. I know...feel free to groan. I'm going to have one AU chapter or possibly two with Zan in...you guessed it, Roswell...before I go on to the more advanced stuff. So yes, catch some Zan/Canon Cast interaction! R/R!  



	3. Chapter 3

Alright, this is not a chapter. The reason I'm typing this is so that everyone knows that I am working on the next chapter and pretty much have it done. The problem is that although I'm working on it, I probably won't have it up for a while. At my house our internet cut out and anywhere from maybe tonight (I hope) or a few weeks…who even knows, maybe months, I will be out of permanent computer access. Which would limit my updates, since then I could only update at my dad's, who I am only able to visit every two weeks. Hopefully we get it fixed (but we heard it might be 300 dollars and since we just bought this one five months ago, my mom doesn't really want to right now) so yeah. Just so you know.

And yes, I have this up for all of my current active stories. If you're reading more than one, don't bother ;)


End file.
